


pop the question

by katiesaygo



Series: tumblr ask meme/prompt fills [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Late Night Conversations, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 21:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7908337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiesaygo/pseuds/katiesaygo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waking up on the floor covered in confetti isn’t part of Kira’s normal routine, but with the way the pack parties, it’s not a first either. Through what little light is able to penetrate the thick curtains, she can make out more sleeping figures on almost every flat surface in sight, which suggests that Boyd and Isaac’s apartment warming party turned into a sleepover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pop the question

**Author's Note:**

> written for the prompt: “Don’t panic but I think we might have accidentally gotten married…” + erikira

Waking up on the floor covered in confetti isn’t part of Kira’s normal routine, but with the way the pack parties, it’s not a first either. Through what little light is able to penetrate the thick curtains, she can make out more sleeping figures on almost every flat surface in sight, which suggests that Boyd and Isaac’s apartment warming party turned into a sleepover.

She’s just decided to go back to sleep when, upon raising her hands up to rub her eyes, she notices something new on her left hand.

The horror freezes her for a second.

When she’s able to function again she immediately whips her hand out towards the source of the familiar snoring coming from her right and Erica wakes up with a flurry of curses.

Once she’s gotten every swear word in existence out of the way she moves on to, “Why are hitting my boob in the middle of the night...morning?”

“Don’t panic...” Kira starts, taking a deep breath before letting out the rest of the bad news in such rapid succession that her words almost slide together, “But I think we might have accidentally gotten married”

“What?” Erica suddenly sounds a lot more alert. She props herself up so she can level Kira with an expression that Kira thinks is as horrified as her own, but the light hasn’t gotten any better and it’s super hard for her to see so she’s not sure. “Babe, are you still drunk?”

“Huh?”

“This,” Erica says slowly, taking Kira’s left hand and pulling off the offending ring, “is a ring pop.”

Kira can’t say anything, just accepts the ring from Erica and studies it with her fingers. She confirms it is indeed a ring pop (with an already eaten pop) and when she looks back up to find Erica, she’s gone.

“This doesn’t mean we’re engaged though, does it?” She whispers, rolling over to face Erica’s curled up figure.

“Please go back to sleep.”


End file.
